<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rare Pair by TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406951">A Rare Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH Bingo S2 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, Blind Simon, Light Angst, M/M, Medusa - Freeform, Medusa Raphael, Meet-Cute, Seelie Simon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael spends the day at the Seelie Market picking up groceries when he runs into someone. What could have been a tragedy becomes a meet cute. And hopefully, an end to Raphael's perpetual loneliness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SH Bingo S2 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rare Pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written for the SHBingo, Square filled: Blind Character</p>
<p>Thank you Laura for beta reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>The art below is by the amazing Foxymoley! This is the look that inspired Seelie Simon &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael carefully puts his coat over his shoulders, buttoning up the front. It’s a cool fall day, one filled with sunshine and warming breezes. One of his many snakes bumps against his cheek, making a sad sound at him as he picks up his hat. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he says gently. “It’s time we got groceries again. And I can’t have any accidents. I know you mean no harm but you know what happens when other people see you.”</p>
<p>His snakes all hang their heads and Raphael wants to cry, wants to scream in outrage and frustration. He can feel each and every one of their sorrow, their disappointment, their <em> hurt </em>. It’s not their fault they are what they are. </p>
<p>It’s a lonely life, the one Raphael lives. </p>
<p>Raphael pets the last snake before making sure they’re tucked safely in his hat. He checks the mirror by his entryway one last time, making sure there’s no way someone could see them before ducking through the door and outside. </p>
<p>The breeze picks up as Raphael walks, bringing with it a freshness that washes over him. He breathes in deeply, a little piece inside his chest loosening. With his cloth bags in hand, Raphael makes his way to the Seelie market which, thankfully, is not too far from his house. </p>
<p>Friendly faces greet him, familiar faces. He goes from stand to stand, picking up everything he needs; from homemade breads, to honey, fruits and vegetables. He stops at one stand and picks out a bouquet of flowers for himself, knowing they’ll make his home just a tiny bit brighter. </p>
<p>“Nice to see ya again, Raphael,” one of the vendors calls out as he wanders down the row. </p>
<p>“You too.”</p>
<p>Raphael continues on his walk down the row, pausing at a coffee vendor. The smells make his mouth water and he can feel his snakes shifting under his hat. They’re getting restless, wanting to get back home and be free. </p>
<p>Instead of asking the vendor for his usual half pound, Raphael turns around. But in his haste to get away, he slams into someone. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” someone says, grabbing Raphael’s shoulders, his fingers digging in. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Raphael’s bag hits the ground, his other hand gripping the other man around the waist. “It’s fine. Completely my fault,” he says quickly. He feels one of his snakes slide down by his right ear and he lets out a noise of distress, shoving it back into his hat. </p>
<p>To Raphael’s horror, he sees the man in front of him staring at the place his snake just was. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Shit.”</p>
<p>The man’s face shifts into something like confusion and Raphael stands there, waiting for this poor, innocent guy to shift into stone any moment. But as the moment stretches on, Raphael realizes it’s not happening. Somehow, the man didn’t see. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I should go,” Raphael murmurs under his breath, preparing to run away but a hand grips his wrist. It’s then and only then that Raphael finally <em> looks </em> at the other man. His breath stutters in his chest. </p>
<p>The man is <em> beautiful </em>. He’s obviously Seelie - with his hair cut short on the sides of his head and a long curly mess on the top of his head. There are green vines tattooed behind his pointed ears. And his smile? Raphael can’t seem to stop himself from smiling right back, and Raphael is almost shocked when he feels butterflies rise up in his belly. </p>
<p>“Wait,” the man says. “I’m Simon.” Simon’s cheeks brighten with the most beautiful blush. “Can I at least buy you a coffee? For running into you like that and making you spill your bag?”</p>
<p>Raphael should say no. By some miracle, Simon didn’t see his snake but that was too close of a call. But there’s just <em> something </em> about Simon pulling Raphael in. “Sure,” he finally says, those butterflies back in full force as Simon’s face lights up. </p>
<p>What the hell is Raphael getting himself into? </p>
<p>“What’s your poison?” Simon asks as they step back over to the coffee vender. A noise leaves Raphael’s throat at the question. If only Simon knew just how close he was to something even deadlier than poison, something that Raphael works so achingly hard at keeping locked away, so he never hurts another person again. </p>
<p>“Just black,” he tells Simon, watching as the beautiful Seelie interacts with the werewolf vendor. They’re obviously friends and a tiny voice inside Raphael’s head whispers words of jealousy, but he quickly shoves that away. They’ve only just met and Simon deserves someone he can actually <em> be </em> with. Someone who’s not Raphael. </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he murmurs, taking the hot coffee from Simon’s hand. Their fingers brush and he can feel his cheeks heat up. His snakes are growing restless under his hat, aware of the way his emotions are up and down and all over the place. </p>
<p>Raphael tries to hide his surprise when Simon takes his elbow, walking down the path with him. “How about we find a nice clear place to sit. I can maneuver through but you’ll have to be the one to find a safe spot to sit,” Simon says. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Simon lifts his foot, wiggling his dirt covered toes at Raphael, his face wide with a goofy smile. “The grass leads me where I have to go but I’d rather not run into anyone. I’m not sure they’d be as charming as you,” he lets his voice trail off, and it takes a moment for Raphael to realise that the Seelie is angling for his name.</p>
<p>“Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Raphael. A lovely name.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?”</p>
<p>Simon’s hand squeezes his elbow, the two of them walking in companionable silence as they go. A peace washes through Raphael, one he’s not used to. Lonely, that’s what Raphael is used to. And now, to have someone touching him, someone at his side, it’s like a breath of fresh air. He finds himself smiling, tilting his head up and letting the sun hit his face. He feels…. He feels <em> happy </em>. </p>
<p>“How about here?”</p>
<p>Simon shrugs. “I’ll have to trust you on that one, Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Are you always this mysterious?”</p>
<p>Simon’s brows wrinkle and he shakes his head. “I’m not mysterious. I’m blind.”</p>
<p>Raphael freezes. “Oh,” is all he says, not knowing what else to add. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, don’t make it weird,” Simon tells him, letting go of Raphael’s arm to sit in the grass. Raphael instantly misses the touch. “Like I said, as a Seelie, I can make my way through the market. I’m so in touch with the outside world that I always know where I am. The problem is I can’t see when people are <em> also </em> outside,” he says with a snort, gesturing vaguely in Raphael's direction. “That’s why we collided.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Raphael says again. He sets his bag down before sitting across from Simon. “So you,” he whispers, his mouth going dry. He takes a sip of his coffee, trying to calm his racing heart. “Okay. So you’re blind.”</p>
<p>“Is this gonna be weird for you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Raphael says right away. “Of course not. I’m sorry I’m making things weird.”</p>
<p>Simon pulls his knees up towards his chest, leaning his chin against them. “Again, sorry for running into you the way I did.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for uh, freaking out, the way I did.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was pretty strange.” Raphael snorts, shaking his head in amusement. </p>
<p>He looks around, noticing they’re completely alone. His heart picks up speed as he decides to take a chance for once. Carefully, he pulls back his hat, letting his snakes out into the sun. They all squirm in delight and Raphael can feel their joy, it makes his chest near bursting with emotions. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Simon whispers. “I can hear something moving. What is that?”</p>
<p>Raphael clears his throat. “I’m uh, I’m not human,” he begins to explain. “I’m a…. Well, I’m uh, a Medusa.”</p>
<p>Simon’s eyes widen before his features all smooth out. He reaches out his hand and Raphael takes it, like a lifeline. “You’re rare,” Simon says with a smile. “Almost as rare as a blind Seelie.”</p>
<p>Raphael feels himself smiling, his chest loosening even further. “I took my hat off,” Raphael says. “They’re very happy to meet someone who’s not me.”</p>
<p>Simon dips his head down in a dramatic nod. “The pleasure is all mine, good sirs!”</p>
<p>Raphael laughs, really laughs, for the first time in a long time. If he’s honest, he can’t even remember the last time he’s laughed. “Don’t spoil them, Simon.”</p>
<p>At that, Simon pushes out his bottom lip. “Don’t listen to Daddy, I’m here to spoil you all rotten.” That only sets Raphael off once more. “I could listen to you laugh all day,” Simon says softly with a pleased smile. “It’s a beautiful sound.”</p>
<p>Raphael’s cheeks heat up and he has to take a deep breath to keep himself under control. He bites his bottom lip before blurting out, “would you like to go on a date with me?” Then he slaps a hand over his face at being so forward. His snakes, on the other hand, think a date with Simon is a fantastic idea. “Oh my god, we’ve only just met and this is so awkward. Just ignore me.”</p>
<p>Simon’s hand finds his once more and he squeezes. “It’s okay,” Simon says, his smile growing. “And I would be delighted. Maybe we could dine at your house so you don’t have to wear your hat?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Raphael says softly. They’ve only just met and somehow Raphael already feels so good about this. Simon is someone who he could never accidentally harm, someone who could know the real Raphael. Someone who would want to get to know his snakes. Feeling freer than he ever has, Raphael squeezes Simon’s hand back and says, “I’d like that. It’s a date.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!<br/>If you're a fan of Shadowhunters and you're over 18, we've got a discord server you can join! <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a> Come check it out :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>